


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Betty

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr; pairing: Betty Cooper/Reader; Requests always open
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. View

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a collection of all Betty Cooper/Reader inserts from my tumblr, please send requests over there!  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines

“Archie I’m leaving your shirts on your bed.” You shout downstairs to him, after sorting your laundry into separate piles.  
“Can you put-“ You’re about to shout back down for him to do it himself, but you spot Betty walking in front of the window and you swallow your sentence.  
“Just this once.” You respond, keeping your eye on Betty as she paces back and forth. She’s talking to someone and you can see Kevin reach an arm out. 

You assume they’re talking as Betty almost jumps out of view; you frown turning your focus back to putting Archie’s shirts away for him. You sneak a glance out the side of the window to see Betty and Kevin both looking in. You focus on folding your own shirts instead of trying to sneak more glances at Betty. Despite being good friends with her you couldn’t help being shy, having a huge crush on her was something you tried to avoid thinking about, considering how much she’d talk about your brother.

You’d heard her and Kevin talking in hushed tones about Archie one too many times for you to brush it off as coincidence or Betty helping Kevin get over his crush on your brother. You knew they were both smitten, and as much as it hurt, you’d prefer to see Betty happy than asking her out.  
———————————————————————————

You don’t mean to make a habit of putting Archie’s laundry away, but almost every time you’re folding his laundry you manage to catch sight of Betty. She’s not doing anything particularly interesting, or scandalous; most of the time she’s pacing her room, or writing into a journal at her desk. You keep yourself next to the bed, stealing side glances out the window. You only make eye contact twice, you’re sure both of your faces are pink as you turn back to the laundry.

Archie’s downstairs when you realize you left your favourite shirt in with his clothes. You pull it from his drawers, folding the shirts you rumpled before pulling your shirt on and turning to the window out of habit. Betty Cooper stands frozen in hers. You wave nervously and she returns it before practically diving out of the way. Archie calls you down to leave for school and you walk with him wondering what just happened.

—————————————————————————————–  
“I still don’t understand why you won’t at least try out for cheerleading. Cheryl’s not as scary as she was. I’m sure she’d be happy to have you join the team.” You shrug him off.  
“It’s not that. I just don’t think I’d be good enough.”  
“Good enough for what?” Betty appears by your side falling into stride with you and your brother.  
“Y/N wants to try out for the Vixen’s.” You glare at Archie turning to explain you’re not planning on following through but the excitement on Betty’s face has you hesitating.  
“I was wondering if you’d be willing to show me some moves? Just so I’m not totally lost when-“ Betty nods tugging you into a hug.  
“This is going to be the best! You can come over after school and practice if you want!”  
—————————————————————————————-

“Y/N hey!” You wave to Betty as she calls out to you.  
“Hey Betty, did I miss anything?” She beams excitedly starting to talk to you about all the routines Cheryl is making everyone learn for the next season. You sigh changing glaring as you pull your top down after having tangled your arms in it. Betty stays quiet as you curse at your shirt before pulling the shorts for your practice uniform on.  
“I don’t understand why Cheryl has to make us learn all new routines every time. Like we can reuse some of the moves, no one will notice.” Betty laughs shaking her head.  
“It’s good for us to learn new things.” You nod along with her, following her to the gym you wave to Veronica and Josie.  
“It is but not when I get muscle cramps that last for the entire day. I’m still not used to all the movement.” You whine half heartedly glaring at Cheryl.  
“I have a couple heat packs you can use, to see if that helps? I can give them to you after practice.” She turns to focus on Cheryl and you smile back at her.  
———————————————————————————

You try your best to focus on your own clothes, on your own bubble of space but that goes out the window when Betty walks up, half dressed holding out the heat packs. You take them muttering thanks trying to keep your gaze as far away from her lack of sweater top as possible. Cheryl stops you before you leave, calling you back with a wave of her hand.  
“It’s pathetic you know.” You frown at her.  
“I’m trying to learn the routine’s best as I can.”  
“No, that’s fine, you and Betty, you’re pining after each other like lovesick puppies, it’s annoying, fix it.” She states and walks off leaving you to activate one of the heat backs shoving it under your shirt.  
“Holy fuck.” You whisper as you walk out, the normal ache you feel from practice is almost completely gone. You’re so distracted by not feeling pain that you stumble into Betty face first.  
“Shit, sorry Betts.” She smiles brightly.  
“No problem Y/N, you okay? You know if you were having that much trouble you could have asked for help again.”

“Trouble?” You look up confused. Betty nods, her eyebrow creasing in worry.  
“Cheryl said she held you back cause she was saying she might have to cut you from the team. If you’re struggling that much with the new routine we can practice after school, you can come over. No one will be home this weekend so you don’t have to worry about embarrassing yourself I swear!” She smiles brightly nodding and you can’t help but nod back.  
‘Sounds great.” She turns and you catch her arm.  
“Betty, thank you. For helping.” She smiles hand patting yours.  
“Anything for you, now I have to go help with the blue and gold I’ll see you at lunch.” As she walks off and you watch her go you catch Cheryl’s eye she mouths a “you’re welcome” before retreating with the rest of the squad.  
————————————————————————————-

You’re nervous, despite living next door to Betty and having been over to her house too many times to count, knowing that Cheryl Blossom had a hand in arranging this makes you wary.  
“I wanted to thank you for the heat packs, those saved my life the other day.” She smiles.  
“It’s no problem, now where do you want to practice?”  
“Your room? Just in case someone comes home, besides I have most of the big moves down, it’s really just the timing.” She smiles nodding to the stairs.  
“Well good thing you won’t be alone practicing.” She opens the door to her room and you wave to your brother who stands at his window.  
“You have a great view of him, half the girls on the team must be jealous of you.” You nudge her and she shakes her head.  
“Not much of a view to be honest. Nothing exciting happens, mostly laundry.” She laughs and you mock being offended.  
“I’ll have you know I work very hard folding his shirts.”  
“Why do you do it anyways? He can fold his own shirts you know.” You nod panicking trying to find a reason.

“Chores. Have to put away all the laundry, besides his room is a mess anyways.” You chuckle.  
“Sorry I’m probably not painting him in the best light I swear he’s better than I make him out to be, totally justified in having a crush on him anyways.” You shrug, rambling slightly as Betty fiddles with the music.  
“I don’t.” She turns to you and you furrow your brow.  
“You don’t have a crush on him? But you and Kevin talk all the time about him..” You speak.  
“Well yeah Kev’s really into him, I’m not that interested.”  
“Oh you go for the brooding loner type like Jughead then?” You laugh as she starts the track abruptly, pulling you up to have you mirror her steps. You try to brush off how bothered she looks and as you both finish the routine she offers you a half smile.

“Sorry, about earlier. I’m not into Jughead. I; I prefer girls.” You stare Betty keeping her eyes on the ground.  
“I’m a girl.” You clap your hands over your mouth as Betty looks up at you.  
“Fuck; I mean like that’s okay that you like girls, I like girls too and I mean have you seen Veronica, or Josie, like you can totally get with either of them, hell you can get with anyone you want to be fair, I bet half the Vixen’s would wanna get with you if they liked girls too; sorry I’m rambling.”  
“Oh, well I don’t particularly like Veronica or Josie in that way. They’re good friends.” You smile, nodding.  
“That’s good the. I’m pretty sure Archie is way too into Veronica he whine’s about her any chance he gets. It’s annoying.”

“About being able to get with the Vixen’s..” She starts and you’re already running through all the others trying to figure out which one she has a crush on, or at least would want to hook up with.  
“Yeah?” Your mouth goes dry as she bites her lip.  
“Are you in that half?” She smiles and you’re sure your face is as pink as her room. You swallow better to get the rejection over with.  
“Yes, but it’s-“  
“Good.”  
“Good?” You repeat looking confused as she just smiles more.  
“You should pull the curtain.”  
“I should?”

“Do you want your brother to see me kissing you?” You jerk forward wrenching the curtain over he window.  
“Sorry; was that too much?” You run your hand through your hair shaking your head.  
“I can tone it down if you want.” Betty’s hand reaches for yours, pulling you close.  
“I don’t want you to change, I like you for a reason.” You nod letting her pull you flush against her as she presses her lips to yours.


	2. Someone Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song Someone Gets Hurt (reprise) from Mean Girls

You’d been so excited when Veronica had gotten Betty on the team you were only slightly jealous of the kiss they had shared.  
“Really Y/N if I had known you two were-“  
“Well its sort of a secret. My mom would kill me if she knew.” You smile nervous and can see the pity on Veronica’s face.  
“I’m sorry you’re mom’s like that Y/N it can’t be easy.”  
“Well there’s a lot she doesn’t know so it’s okay.” You grin as Betty excitedly tells you all about the upcoming game she’ll be performing at.

You’re at her first game grinning and cheering as she runs on the field. She’s smiling at you and you rush up to hug her after everything that had happened with Cheryl quiets down. She stays in the locker room longer than necessary to kiss you instead of changing. You joke about joining the team and she’s surprisingly serious; explaining how you being on the team would be a way for you to cover your relationship.  
“Betty I’m not good like you, the best I can be is a benchwarmer. I’m not a sports person.” You sigh and she pouts until you at least agree to try out.

You’re surprised to find that you’ve made it on the team, by lunch you understand with how Ronnie and Betty are grinning leaning on Cheryl’s every word.  
“When’s the next practice?” You bound up Betty looking away from you as Cheryl glares.  
“We were talking Y/N. What do you want?”  
“I just; to ask when-“  
“I already said when the next practice was after your tryout. You should have listened.”  
“Oh, sorry I’ll just ask Betts later.” Cheryl glares at you and nods as you leave. You hear her laughing, you catch the tail end of a jab about you; you try to block out Betty’s laugher along side her.

“Does Cheryl have a problem with me being on the Vixen’s? I mean I know she kind of does by default but-“  
“No she doesn’t at all! She well; has a problem with us, she’s just worried we’ll focus more on each other than the team.”  
“I don’t need to stay on the team if it’s that much of a problem. I’ll just ask her.” You shake of Betty’s worry and go to find Cheryl.  
“Can we talk?”  
“If it’s about practice you can ask your girlfriend.”  
“It’s about the Vixen’s but not practice.”  
“Oh?” Cheryl turns look up at you expectantly.  
“I don’t think I should be on the team; I-‘  
“Finallyyyy, something we agree on. You’re off. No problem; you can thank me later. I’m glad Betty made you see sense, her and Ronnie were saying the other day how you’re not pulling your own weight and it’s really obvious so it’s good you’ve seen the light and decided to quit.”

“Oh yeah; thanks.” You nod and return to eating lunch with Betty; picking at your salad.  
“Y/N what’s wrong?”  
“Cheryl said how you and Ronnie were telling her I don’t pull my own weight on the team; and you wanted me to quit.”  
“No babe, that’s not it at all-“  
“So you did say it?”  
“Just to get her to shut up. She was dragging you and it was annoying me. She can be so rude sometimes.” Betty leans over kissing you.  
“I have something with the blue and gold now but I’ll see you after for practice?”  
“I quit, besides I have an art competition coming up; remember?”  
“Oh yeah! I’m covering it for the blue and gold just so you know.” She grins and kisses you once more before she leaves you to finish your lunch. You don’t say anything about seeing her in her Vixen uniform moments after she’d rushed off.

You’re nervous about your art piece, it’s being displayed in a silent auction style; no names of the artists and it’s all mixed media so people can vote for their favourite.You’re hover across the room to watch your piece as well as the door waiting for Betty to walk through; instead you spot Jughead’s beanie and he quickly cuts through everyone to make it by your side.  
“Hey Y/N; Betty said she’s feeling under the weather so her mom’s making her stay home. Here I am.” He grins waving his camera and you smile.  
“I hope she gets better soon; she was so excited about this and the big game coming up; I’m sure Cheryl would have her head especially since I quit.”  
“You quit the Vixens?”

“Yeah; I just felt; I mean I don’t really fit into the Vixen’s mould I guess.” You shrug and he nods wrapping his arm around you in a half hug.  
“Well I better go actually do my job.” You nod and he vanishes into the crowd. You can see him watching you and you try to wave him off assuring him you’ll be fine but you know he can see your disappointment.  
“Y/N, you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m good just a little bummed Betty couldn’t-“ You trail off, about to update that you’d won first place in the art competition when your feed refreshes and you see Cheryl and Betty lounging on her couch pizza and make-up out in front of them.  
“Y/N? Oh, Jesus I’m really sorry I thought-“  
“It’s fine Jughead really.”  
“I can take you home if you want?” You nod frowning when you phone lights up.

“Hello?”  
“Hey Y/N; I was just calling to see how the art show went?” You cringe at Betty faking a sick voice.  
“it went good; I was thinking of stopping by your place; Jughead said you weren’t feeling well so I thought I could cheer you up in person!” You fake cheer and can hear her hesitate.  
“Yeah, yeah sounds good, just a quick stop over my mom is pretty strict as we both know.” You laugh a little before hanging up.  
“You sure you’ll be okay?”  
“I don’t really have a choice do I?” Jughead grimaces and lets you climb on the back of his bike.

Your standing in front of her house and watch her come out in her bathrobe, tissue’s sticking out of the pocket; you bite back rolling your eyes and smile at her; she grins and you can see the door open; Cheryl watching grin on her face; you must look shocked because Betty turns back scowling.  
“Cheryl; I told you not to; ugh. Sorry Y/N give me a sec and we can-“  
“No it’s okay. I’ll just head back home.”  
“Y/N; she was just coming to check up on me.”  
“Is that why you two were giving each other makeovers? And the rest of the Vixen’s were having pizza with you?”  
“Y/N what is with you hating the Vixens. They’re my friends.”  
“I’m your girlfriend Betts; you’re supposed to support me before you support them every single time they need something from you.”  
“Babe that’s unfair the Vixen’s are like my family you were part of that.”  
“No, you were, you went behind my back and trash talked me to Cheryl and Ronnie and everyone else. You know you did, they know you did Betty. I know you just wanted to be part of them; that’s all you ever wanted but I just want to be with you.”  
“Y/N it’s complicated; I didn’t mean to say those things but I had to; you understand?”

“I understand at least Cheryl hates me to my face! All you do is hide behind her or Ronnie. You don’t care about me. Not anymore do you?” You step back watching Betty step forward.  
“You spent all evening here at this stupid party, hanging out with the Vixen’s you didn’t even care about the art show did you?”  
“Y/N listen it was a rough day everyone just wanted to relax, no stress you know.” You cringe back.

“Not me I guess? Despite spending all morning with you and Jones planning out that Serpent meeting? You lied and said you weren’t feeling well enough so Jughead was covering for you!” She sighs as you shout; you can see her looking back to Jughead and you glare at her.  
“Y/N it’s just-“  
“Here.” You shove the artwork you’d done of both of you sharing a milkshake at Pop’s  
“Y/N.”  
“Keep it, another trophy for you. Just stay away from me Betty. It’s fine. You don’t want me; I get it. It’s fine.” You turn away and her hand catches your wrist before you jerk it away.  
“It’s fine Betty!” You snap shoving her backwards climbing onto the back of Jughead’s bike.


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader/Betty Cooper. Betty shows up at reader’s house, covered in blood, seeking his help with her mistake

You think it’s a halloween prank at first. You’d been home alone; and you’d made the mistake of telling everyone your parents were gone on a business trip.

You’d been expecting Reggie or one of the other guys to show up and scream about a party, Cheryl following on the scent of a party.

When it’s none of that, just a quick succession of knocks and then a frantic tapping, you can’t help but mutter the iconic lines from The Raven as you open the door.

Betty stands, wide eyed and shaking. Normally that would be enough to set off warning bells in your head, your girlfriend is scared and alone. Instead you shiver a little, she’s covered in blood, at first you thought it might have been paint, or even fake blood but the metallic tang that hangs in the air.

“Oh my god bets…” You reach for her but hesitate before your fingers run through your hair.  
“Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you, I swear to-”

“We were working on the haunted house, the one up at the sisters and-”

“Did you get hurt! The sisters probably left all sorts of fucked up-Sorry I’ll calm down, and let you explain.”

”They decided to reenact Carrie.” Betty shrugs a little and you frown, worriedly at her.

“You don’t have psychic powers now do you?” She laughs and you can’t help but smile at the sound.

“Of course not, I don’t get those till college.”

“Seriously though, what are they doing? I thought we already did Carrie for the school musical.”

“Oh yeah! We’re working on a haunted house at the Sister’s old place! We’re trying to raise money for a new community center.”

“A new one?”

“Well to make the Sisters of Mercy a little less spooky. Plus it needs to be able to be used by both the southside and the northside; since the gym is already on the southside, we thought having one on the northside might be better!” She grins and you can see a little of the blood flaking off of her cheek.

“So you want to make the haunted house you guys are setting up; into a community center after using it as a haunted house?”

“When you say it like that, it sounds weird.”

“My girlfriend just showed up covered in blood, like actual blood, and you’re thinking that using an old church slash conversion center slash drug ring as a community center isn’t weird?”

“Well when you- either way can I uh, change here? Or at least shower.”

“Gasp” You fake horror and nod, sweeping your hand into your home. “The scandal, good northside girl Betty Cooper seen in a northside boy’s home, covered in blood, the two of them, dare the papers say it, kissing.” You lean closer laughing as she does press her lips to yours. You grimace, it’s definitely blood.

“Pigs blood, apparently we had to go all out with Carrie.”

“So why did you volunteer to be the test dummy to make sure the literal pig’s blood fountain worked?”

“Well it’s the most realistic, so we went with the pig’s blood, since Cheryl’s uncle owns that pig farm it’s easy to get, and I volunteered because of how close your house it; that makes it soooo much easier for me to come and clean off; everyone else would have to walk longer or drive or even bike home like this.”

“So you’re using me; Betty, how could you, your own boyfriend; what will the papers say?” You laugh, gasping dramatically as she makes her way to the bathroom, you following behind ready to wash her clothes of the drying blood.

“My parents own the paper, you really think they’d dare publish anything bad about me?”

“Fair point, we know how deep they went with Polly’s issues.” You nervously wave your hand and Betty nods sadly, before handing you her shirt and skirt; you don’t look but she laughs.

“You know..”

“Mhm?” You try your best to fold the clothes, placing them on the towel you’d laid out.

“Since we’re mashing up all of those horror movies for the haunted house, there’s a chance someone will try to recreate the Psycho scene; shower with me?” She grins and you can’t help but nod.

“Of course, I can’t let anyone harm you, especially not when you still have halloween brownies to bake.” You grin stepping into the bathroom with her.


End file.
